


In the Dark

by Scylla87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, somewhat cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night shortly after the beginning of One Direction Liam wakes up to find Zayn preoccupied with thoughts of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck as summaries. I had this idea for this one shot about a young Liam and Zayn first discovering their love for each other. I just wanted to get it typed up while I had the chance. Hopefully those of you who decided to give it a chance enjoy it.

Zayn knew that it was wrong, having feelings for Liam. They barely met, and he was already having trouble keeping his feelings in check. What was going to happen in the years to come? He had no clue how he was supposed to be in a band with Liam when he couldn't even manage to share a bed with him without struggling to keep his hands to himself. It was decided, in the morning he would see if he could convince Niall to trade with him. Surely it was only fair that they all take turns getting the single, but yet ever since they had gotten to Harry's dad's house they had kept the same sleeping arrangements: Louis and Harry in one room, Niall in another, and Zayn and Liam in a third. It just so happened that they were the ones who ended up in the room with only one bed. And that was the problem.

Zayn laid facing the wall trying to will his mind to stop racing so that he could go to sleep. He was exhausted, had barely slept since they'd arrived, but it was harder and harder to fall asleep with Liam snoring softly beside him. It was harder for him each night not to reach over and run his hands over his bedmate in the dark. He sighed heavily. There was only one way he had found to ease his body into even a restless slumber, but he never liked doing it, always felt awkward afterward. No. He was determined to suffer this time, determined not to running off again. Better to suffer than to sneak off to the bathroom knowing he'd have a return to a bed full of the subject of his thoughts. Zayn closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come, but his body refused to relax.

Liam rolled over in his sleep. He was always tossing and turning around, adding another obstacle to Zayn's restlessness. Zayn felt his weight pressed against him, making his problem worse, and now there was no way to get up and sneak off to the bathroom even if he wanted. Liam squirmed around, getting comfortable. Zayn tried to stay perfectly still as his new band mate got comfortable and stopped moving. When he came to rest Zayn's eyes opened suddenly. He could feel something pressed against the small of his back. On instinct Zayn shifted against it. Liam groaned against his neck. Zayn closed his eyes again and tried to shift away from Liam. This was the last thing he needed. It's was bad enough having to sleep in the same bed as Liam under normal circumstances, there was no way Zayn could survive the night with the subject of an increasing number of his fantasies hard and pressed up against him. Zayn wasn't going to be able to stand it.

The problem was that Zayn was on the side of the bed that pressed against the wall. The only way out of bed was by climbing over Liam, hard enough under normal circumstances, but with there absolutely no space between them, there was no way to of escape. Zayn stared at the wall thinking of the best way out of this situation. He thought things were bad before, but now here he was, lying in bed next to ghetto boy he thought about the most with the very same boy's hard cock pressed up against him. He could t help himself, Zayn shifted against him again. Liam answered wk another groan, and Zayn reached between his own legs and squeezed at the sound. He had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Liam really was alseep. He turned back toward the wall, his mind racing. He knew that if he got off he'd be able to fall asleep, something he desperately needed. He was afraid of getting caught, but it was hard to think of that with Liam pressed against him.

 

Zayn shifted a little, as he pulled down the front of his joggers to let his cock spring out. He stifled the small Faso that escaped his throat as he wrapped his fingers loosely around the head. His eyes closed slowly as he worked his palm along his tip, collecting the precome leaking through his slit. He used the wetness to ease his glide as he ran his palm along his shaft. He was careful to keep the movements of his hips small as he tightened his grip. Still asleep Liam rutted against him. Zayn moaned quietly as he aid wired who Liam was dreaming about that had gotten him so worked up. Zayn sped up his pace as the clothed dick behind him ran back and forth along his ass. He pulled on his head slight,h and groaned loudly, unable to bite off his pleasure.

Liam shifted against him again as Zayn tightened his grip. He panted quietly as he worked his fist up and dos , creating the frictions he'd been longing for all night. His hips stilled suddenly as he felt a hand reach down between his legs and wrap around the head of his dick. He gasped quietly at the feel of the other hand working along the head, gently tapping against his fist as it worked the top few inches. "Have you been a bad boy?" Liam whispered against his neck.

Zayn sighed contented as his hand fell away. "Sorry," he whispered back. He opened his mouth to continue. All words failed him as Liam began kissing along his neck. His hand gripped tightly to the place Zayn had always wanted him to touch. He leaned back into Liam and shifted his hips go rub back against him.

Liam groaned and stroked Zayn harder. "Is this okay?" he asked quietly. He felt rather than saw Zayn bid. Liam rubbed up against him, craving the friction, and ran his hand back up until it covered the head of Zayn's cock. He rubbed his fingers over the slit causing Zayn to moan. His fingers came away sticky as he pulled his hand back, ignoring the groan of frustration he received. He hooked his thumb in the waistband of Zayn's pants and pulled down. Getting the message Zayn lifted his hips and allowed the sweats to be pulled down his legs. He kicked them the rest of the way off and settled back against Liam completely naked.

Once he had stripped Zayn of the last bit if his clothes, Liam reached between Zayn's legs again, and this time he let his friends come fe rest just behind the other boy's banks and worked them back until he had found the opening he'd been looking for between his cheeks. Liam took one of his fingers still wet with Zayn's precome and ran it over the other boy's hole softly. Zayn jerked away from him. "Sorry," Liam said. He pulled his hand away.

Zayn lay there panting heavily for a moment. Once be bad regained his composure he spoke, "no, it's okay, you can. It just surprised me is all." He waited fir Liam to start again. "No really, it's okay," he added a minute later. When Liam still didn't continue, Zayn turned over to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Liam was looking at him strange. "I messed things up didn't I?" Zayn bit his lip nervously.

Liam surveyed him for a moment before speaking. "Zayn," he asked, "has anyone ever touched you before?" He paused. "I mean there. Has anyone ever touched you there?"

Zayn but his lip nervously. A moment later be shook his head. He didn't like the frown on Liam's face, but he continued regardless. "But you can, I swear. I don't mind."

Liam frowned deeply. "It's not a matter if you mind or not. Just because I want to do something doesn't mean I expect you to do it. You don't have to."

Zayn was quiet for a long time. "I think that I want you to," he whispered at last. He couldn't bring his eyes about Liam's bare chest as he spoke. A faint blush covered his cheeks. "I think about it, about you."

Liam pulled Zayn close to him. He thought absently about searching for Zayn's clothes in the sheets, wanting to cover him up again. He wasn't sure why it disturbed him so much that Zayn was a virgin. Just because he was a little bit older, that didn't mean that Zayn had done everything Liam had done. Still, despite the questions running through his head, Liam reached between them and ran his hand along Zayn's cock again. "What do you think about when you think of me?" he asked softly.

"This," Zayn sighed. He was obviously glad to be touched again.

"But not that?" Liam questioned. He kept his strokes even and light, just barely teasing.

"No," Zayn whispered. "I never really thought that someone would want to."

Liam sighed heavily. He weighed his words carefully. "I do," he said simply. He could feel Zayn stiffen against him. "I want to touch you everywhere. I won't though if you don't want me to."

Zayn stayed quiet for a long time. Finally he nodded against Liam's chest. "It's okay if you want to." His voice was barely audible as he spoke. He sighed heavily as Liam shifted away from him then got off the bed. He lay there, unable to move while Liam rummaged through his bag. Zayn could hear him searching for something in the stuff he left by the door.

Liam found the little bottle he and been hunting for and stood up again. Zayn was in the exact same position that lips had left him in, half curled up, with the divers thrown back. Liam stood at the foot of the bed and took in the young man's naked form. His eyes lingered on the hard dick lying between Zayn's thighs. "Hey," Liam said soft,h as he climbed back k. The bed. Zayn turned his eyes towards the voice. "You okay?"

Zayn nodded. His eyes followed Liam as he crawled back to where he'd been. He said nothing as gentle hands pushed him into his back. He looked up at the boy hovering over him, his gaze roving over Zayn's naked form. "Not fair," he said, "I want to be able to see you too."

Liam leaned down and kissed Zayn softly. It was short but Zayn felt it all the way in his toes. Liam leaned back and ran his hand along Zayn's face. He leaned down and kissed him again. As Zayn watched, Liam reached down and eased his pjs down, pulling bid underwear along with them. He paid no attention to his dick as it bounced free, all his focus on Zayn. He opened open the cap on the bottle he was holding and squirted some lube on his fingers. He laid the bottle down on the bedside table and then cuddled back down by Zayn.

Worried that any sign of hesitation might cause everything to stop again, Zayn stiff,Ed his gasp as he felt his thighs pushed apart. He closed his eyes as he felt the wet fingers circling his hole again, but he was far less successful at hiding his discomfort when the tip of one slipped inside him. "Breathe," he had whispered in his ear. He followed the directions and soon found his body adjusting to the intrusion. The finger slipped in further. He reached out and grabbed onto Liam's arm. "Do you want me to stop?" Zayn shook his head. The finger slid all the way in.

Liam waited until he was sure that Zayn had adjusted some before pulling his finger out. He slid it back in slowly before pulling his finger out. He slid it back in slowly and back out again. Zayn's grip on his arm loosened some. He sped up as he pushed and pulled the finger in and out. Zayn's muscles began to give slowly, and Liam slipped another finger in with the first. Zayn foraged softly, obviously still in a little pain. Liam stilled his fingers; he leaned forward and pulled Zayn into a kiss. Their tongues rubbed together softly as Liam pulled his fingers out slowly and pushed them back in. "Tell me how it feels," he whispered against Zayn's lips.

"It kind of hurts," Zayn whispered back. He chased Liam's lips and kissed him softly.

Liam continued his moments, slowly in slowly out. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Zayn opened his eyes to look at the teen halfway on top of him and shook his head. "It feels good too."

Liam nodded, pushing his fingers deeper, searching. "I bet I could make it feel better," Liam brushed Zayn's lips briefly. He knew that he'd found what he was looking for when Zayn's mouth opened in a silent moan. Liam pressed against the bundle of nerves again causing Zayn to squirm beneath him. He scissored his fingers apart, stretching Zayn open. Zayn moaned loudly as Liam pressed against his prostate again. "What do you want?" Liam whispered.

"More," Zayn said. He looked a little ashamed that he had said that.

Liam pushed a third finger inside him pushing back against his spot over and over again. "You feel so good," Liam whispered in his ear. "Do I make you feel good?" The question was unnecessary with the way Zayn was moaning beneath him. Liam sped up as Zayn's muscles tightened around his fingers.

Zayn squirmed around in the bed, every muscle in his body on fire. He'd never had anyone make him feel this way before. His cock was spurting precome onto his stomach though it hadn't been touched in a long time. He could feel his release building and knew that be was quite capab,d if coming untouched, something be hadn't known possible before Liam's began to touch him. He reached out and grabbed ahold of Liam's cock, wanting to make him feel good too. He stroked him gently as Liam's fingers pressed against his prostate again. "Fuck," Zayn moaned, "that feels amazing." He gripped Liam's cock tighter, it felt so full in his hands.

Liam groaned as Zayn played with the head if he I dick. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out and slammed them back in again. He could tell that Zayn was all wound up. "Tell me what you need," Liam whispered.

Zayn groaned again. He ran his hand up and down Liam's shaft. "You." He stroked faster, his grip tight. Liam nodded and sped up the movements of his fingers again. "No," Zayn said, "I mean, I want you inside me." He looked so abashed as Liam surveyd him. "It's okay," Zayn whispered, "I want to."

Liam looked down at him for a moment thinking. He pulled his fingers out and considered Zayn some more. "I don't think I have anything with me though. Do you?"

Zayn thought for a minute and shook his head. "It's okay," he said.

Liam appeared to consider for a moment before rolling away. Zayn let his fingers drop from the other boy's shaft without complaint. He watched as Liam grabbed the lube off the table and squirted more onto his hand. Liam crawled back to Zayn and watched him intently as he rubbed bus moist palm up and down his dick.

Zayn sighed contently and allowed his knees to be pushed apart once more. Liam eased between his thighs. One hand gripped his wet cock and held it against Zayn's stretched hole. He want to ask him if be was sure but knew that it want needed, the look on Zayn's face was answer enough. Liam leaned down and pulled Zayn into a deep kiss as he pushed the head past the tight muscles. Zayn gasped loudly. Liam ran his clean hand against his cheek softly. He looked down at the other boy as he pushed in a little more. Zayn had a pinched look on his face, but Liam could feel his muscles slowly relaxing into the stretch.

They both groaned as Liam bottomed out. Zayn's eyes slid closed again. "Look at me," Liam told him. Zayn obeyed as Liam eased out of him a little then slid back in, his movements shallow. "Okay? Liam asked.

Zayn nodded and wrapped his legs around Liam's back, pulling him closer. "So full," he whispered. He snapped his hips up to meet Liam's. "A little faster."

Liam sped up some, unable to stop himself from watching as he slid in and out of Zayn. He looked back upto see Zayn worrying his lip again. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Zayn whispered. "Don't want to be too loud."

Liam smirked, drilling into him faster. He could tell the second the head of his dick found Zayn's prostste because the older boy couldn't help it, he moaned loudly. "So much better than your fingers," he whispered.

Liam knew he could g help it anymore, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached between them and started stroking Zayn once more. "Ugh," Zayn groaned, squirming beneath him. "You're going to make me come."

"That's kind of the point," Liam whispered. He pushed hard against Zayn's spot again. The dick in his palm twitched. Liam jackrabbited into Zayn's prostate over and over. He was forced to pull his hand away to grab a hold of the other boy's hips. Liam pinned him down to the bed and fucked I not him hard.

Zayn tightened the grip of his legs, pulling Liam closer. He could feel the pressure in his balls building as Liam kept up his punishing pace. "Almost," he moaned as a small amount of come spurted out.

Liam pressed into Zayn's prostate harder, over and over again. A loud groan beneath him was followed by a sudden wetness between them. Zayn's body jerked as be shot his release onto their chests. Liam let him ride out his aftershocks and then went to pull out. Zayn pulled him back down. He bucked his hips up and groaned softly at the over sensitivity. "No," he whispered in Liam's ear, "inside me."

Liam placed a hand on either side of Zayn's face as he began thrusting once more. He groaned loudly as he felt his release just below the surface. He sped up a little as his thrusts became erratic. He lost his rhythm completely as he felt himself start to come. The second he felt the last of it he pulled out, hissing softly.

Liam collapsed on the bed right next to Zayn. He looked down at the boy panting quietly already half asleep. Liam's come was dripping back out of him. Propping himself up on a elbow, Liam watched a little unsure what he had done. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Zayn opened his eyes and surveyed the other boy. "Don't be. I liked it. I'm glad you were my first."

Liam leaned down and kissed him gently. "I liked being inside you," he whispered. "Sorry about the mess."

Zayn smiled softly. "I liked that part, you coming inside me." With that he rolled over and settled down to sleep.

Liam was awake for a little while longer, watching. He reached down and pulled out the boxers he pulled off earlier and cleaned them up briefly. He threw the underwear aside and pulled the covers around them. He settled down against Zayn once more and whispered, "I liked coming inside you too. You felt so good when I was inside you."

His eyes eased closed as Zayn's back rise and fell against him. Soon there breathing synced up and Liam too sleep into a deep sleep.


End file.
